ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bloody Vrukwuk
I think its about time players investigate what's up with this NM and Fogweaver Mozzfuzz. It does still exist in the .dat files (unlike some old Event NMs like Twinkling Treant or Unlucky Beak). Pics exist of it back in 2002 and there are periodic sightings of these 2 throughout 2004-2006. I suspect they may only spawn after a maintenance, like on x hours after a maintenance, though I may be wrong. We need people to go to Ghelsba-O and monitor for these 2 to pop, post on the discussion here when they're seen and killed, then keep an eye on the zone for the next few days to see if it repops. If it doesn't, then we know its not on a standard schedule. And as for the funky spawn conditions seen with recent NMs (i.e. 2005), such as only during certain weather, I doubt that since these 2 go back to 2002, back before Square tried to get creative with NM spawning conditions. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:24, 12 July 2006 (EDT) Found Bloody Vrukwuk today on February 1 after maintenance on Bahamut server. He seems to be Warchief Vatgit's pet; or, at least, it seemed that way. He casted Banish on me before I silenced him, so there's no way he's a Black Mage. No drop. --The Evil One A friend of mine just killed him after the August, 27 2007 maintenance. He dropped 23 gil. 21:13, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I also killed him after the maintenance and posted some of my observations. See the Fogweaver Mozzfuzz talk page for more details. This NM is still a big mystery, but I can tell you that you can steal a beastcoin from him. Exciting! --Merton 00:22, 28 August 2007 (CDT) I have actually seen this particular NM outside the "after a maintenance" condition.... I think. This is going back quite few months. I was killed by a random Orc lvling my BLM in the outpost, and in a moment of revenge I changed to PLD and I decided to chain every orc in the outpost up to the top next to where the Warchief pops. And through the crowd of orcs I saw this guy. I was unsure until now what I had saw was real. I tried getting to the guy but I was lagging up so much I was unable to. Before I got a chance to get to him I was killed due to the lag stopping me moving. I have attempted to recreate the situation multiple times but I haven't seen him pop. Well, that is my 2 gil on this guy. Atleast I know to go have a showdown with him next time they do maint. XedalOfAsura 12:28, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Level I certainly don't think he is level 14 perhaps more like 17-18. He has just over 200 HP. We happily duoed some of the mobs in Fort Ghelsba as lvl 10 Dancers moved through Ghlebsa Outpout once we reached level 11, spotted him, tried our luck and died spectacularly! If you kill him as a higher level (e.g. duo him at 20), and look at the xp received, you can accurately gauge his level by comparing xp gained to the formulas in the EXP article. -- 00:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Aaaaaahh. Then he is just pure eeeeeevil! Lol :p --Tigzter 19:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC)